11-Z
by Anonymous Fans
Summary: SM high school.. sekolah yang paling bagus se-korea. sayangnya, SM High School diam-diam 'membunuh' para siswanya disini. Semuanya murid mengira merekalah penyebabnya, merekalah yang membuat SM high school menjadi seperti ini.. benarkah? tapi mereka pantas dibilang begitu.. benarkan? 11-Z? / All EXO member! Fic pembantaian! CHANBAEKKRISTAOHUNHANKAIDOSULAYCHENMIN! RnR juseyo


**Prolog**

"_masuknya murid kelas 11-Z ke SM high school.. tidak ada yang menginginkannya"_

"siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyuruhku begitu?" "aku gurumu!" "apakah aku harus menghormatimu karena kau seorang guru?"

"_awalnya, saat mereka masih kelas 9.. mereka semua sangat baik"_

"Ah! Annyeong haseyo seonsaengnim" "maafkan aku tempo hari karena aku telat seonsaengnim.." "seonsaengnim.. ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"_tapi.. saat mereka semua kelas 10, mereka menjadi sangat berbeda"_

"stop! Jangan bertengkar lagi!" "apa urusanmu hah!" "s-sakit.. m-maafkan aku.." "tidak ada ampun untuk brengsek!"

"_mereka memang sangat pintar"_

"mereka lagi yang menempati posisi pertama? Dengan nilai sempurna semua?" "pasti mereka menyontek" "kami tidak menyontek. Itu semua karena kami pintar tidak sepertimu!"

"_sayangnya, perilaku mereka tidak"_

"ini seragamku! Aku yang mengaturnya! Bukan urusanmu!" "yang penting nilaiku baik. Mau aku berpenampilan seperti apapun itu bukan masalah" "aku bukan seorang nerd yang rapi, guru bodoh"

"_kelas 11-Z adalah kelas mereka semua"_

"aku baru dengar ada kelas 11-Z" "aku tidak peduli, toh kita yang paling pintar kan?" "kelas yang menarik. Mewah"

"_kelas 11-Z.. bisa dibilang kelas buangan untuk mereka"_

"kalian itu buangan! Kau tahu!" "yah, kami buangan karena kami terlalu pintar bitch"

"_kelas itu.. muridnya.. selalu menjadi perbincangan SM high school"_

"curang! Kenapa kelas 11-Z yang jelas semua anaknya berandalan itu sangat mewah!?" "seharusnya, kemewahan kelas 11-Z berada di kelas yang lain!" "anak kelas 11-Z itu tidak pantas sekolah disini!"

"_mengeluarkannya? Kami juga ingin begitu.. tapi tidak bisa"_

"kalau kau mengeluarkan kami, kami tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi" "ah, baiklah, selamat tinggal"

"_setiap kami mengeluarkan mereka.. pasti ada kejadian yang mengerikan"_

"kenapa Lab IPA terbakar!?" "Jinwoo! Bertahanlah!" "Andwaeyo! Andwaeyo!" "kenapa sekolah kita bagai terkena kutukan seperti ini!" "apa kubilang?"

"_kami.. memasukkan mereka kembali.. dan.. semuanya baik-baik saja"_

"sudah 2 bulan tidak ada kejadian" "apa semua kejadian dulu karena 11-Z?" "bukan kami penyebabnya, diamlah!"

"_tapi.. ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama.."_

"hyejin-unnie! Bertahanlah!" "RAEMI! AWAS!" "s-sakit…" "sudah kubilang kan? Buktinya kami disini, tetap ada kejadian kok"

"_tidak ada murid yang keluar dari SM high School.. walau mereka takut, dan tidak ada yang membocorkan kejadian ini"_

"a-aku takut…" "OMONA! A-apa itu!?"

"_sekolah kami bagai dibantai.. tapi.. 11-Z tidak pernah mendapatkan pembantaian itu"_

"kami tidak dibantai karena kami baik" "karena hantunya takut dengan kali-" "GYAAAA"

"_kenapa kami tidak keluar? Karena, kami akan terbunuh secara batin jika begitu"_

"jika kau berani keluar dan membocorkan ini. Kau akan mati" "GYAA! Wooshin! Wooshin!" "hiks.. a-appo.."

"_SM itu sekolah favorit! Selalu banyak pendaftar! Sayangnya.. kebanyakan akan menemui ajalnya disini.."_

"GaeIn! GaeIn!" "KYAAA!" "t-titipkan s-salamku untuk U-umma.." "j-jangan bunuh aku.. k-kumohon.."

"_banyak yang terbunuh setiap bulannya.. walau dengan cara apapun, mereka tetap mati"_

"i-ini yang ke-12…" "hiks.. s-siapa yang melakukan ini.."

"_menurut kami, semua rahasia berada di murid 11-Z. mereka tidak pernah keluar dari sekolah ini. Dan tidak pernah naik kelas walau mereka pintar"_

"kami tidak mau, disini enak" "kenapa? Aku tahu semuanya" "semua ini adalah rahasia"

"_kami akan mati disini…"_

"KYAA!" "L-lepaskan aku!" "s-sesakh..~" "k-kumohon.. a-aku masih ingin hidup.. hiks.."

"_kenapa? Kenapa kami terbunuh?"_

"menurutku, ada yang butuh!" "jangan bercanda!"

"_11-Z.. sangat menentukan.."_

"mungkin besok yang mati adalah Gayoon, Tiffany dan Raemin kelas 12-A?" "kuharap sih, Taeyeon dan Lizzy saja"

"_semua korbannya adalah perempuan.. dan 99% SM high School itu perempuan. Karena sejak 1 tahun yang lalu menjadi sekolah perempuan"_

"_hanya 11-Z yang laki-laki.. karena itu mereka dipisahkan.. mereka tidak pernah belajar"_

"_kami semua takut.. takut akan kutukan itu dan murid 11-Z…"_

"_help us.. p-"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You'll dead when you help them

.

By: Anonymous

.

.

.

.

Ini bisa dibilang prolog FF sogokan karena FF We Love You, Panda belum apdet lama dikarenakan ceritanya kedelete umma-"  
Anony lagi nyoba bikin FF dengan tema 'Death School'  
Prolognya ancur? maaf..- Anony emang gabakat.. *bow*

Lanjut tidaknya ini.. berlanjut atau terdeletenya cerita ini tergantung reader..  
Review juseyo..

.

by: anony


End file.
